


My little kitty

by routheprincess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bathtub, Brashton, Cabin, Fluff, Holidays, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Snowboard, fluffy fluff, luke is alone, malum, mpreg michael, pathetic storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/routheprincess/pseuds/routheprincess
Summary: Calum decides that he and Michael need some alone time away from the band. Exciting things happes.





	My little kitty

'oh fuck me' Calum whispered to himself as he found out that he hadn't brought his clothes with him to the bathroom.   
'babe? can you please bring me some clothes?' he called out but nothing happend. everything stayed in a complete silence.   
'babe?' cal tried it one more time.   
'mikey? are you alright kitten?' cal shouted as he was making his way to the bedroom with just a towel around his waist. As he came to the bedroom he found michael laying in the middle of their king sized bed ,with his hands and legs in the air still in his snowboard clothes. he looked like an actual kitten.  
'what are you doing kitty?' cal asked with a little laugh.  
'i am stuck. i can't move. everything hurts. i can't even turn my head to see you in  a towel which fucking sucks.' mikey said with a sad voice.   
'how do you know that ?' cal asked with an interest.   
'well you didn't have your clothes with you in a bathroom so that is the only way.'  
'i might as well be naked.' cal said teasingly to which mikey quicly turned his head to look at him.  
'aaargh fuck me! hood you re such a tease. that fucking hurts. everything hurts. i hate you.'  michael whined.  
'liar, liar. you love me. do you need my help baby boy?' cal leaned in the doorway.  
'nope. i am staying in the bed till the end of this week.' mikey decided.  
'no way kitten. we are going snowboarding tomorrow.'  
'but it hurts cal.' michael pouts.  
'maybe. but you are doing really well on the snow.' cal said with a smile. it was true. maybe mikey wasn't really build to be that active in his life but he was a pretty great snowboarder. a week ago cal deciced that they should do some alone time away from everyone so he booked them a cabin in the woods. it was really nice here. no wifi, no paps. just two of them and their love. the cabin wasn't really far away from the skiing slope so cal decided that they were going to stay active instead of spending the whole trip inside. mikey didn't really like that idea at first but he didn’t hate snowboarding and he could never no to calum so yeah. mike didnt hate it.  
'that is because i had an awesome teacher to teach me.' mikey laughed.   
'should i be jealous? tell me about how hot he was ,baby boy.'   
' you are a dick babe. but i don't know if i can do it tomorrow.' mikey pouted. he liked when cal taught him. yes, he was a good snowboarder now but one day was enough for him and calum wanted to teach him some new tricks which meant that he could get hurt so yeah... michael was done.  
'you can do it kitten. now i will help you to get in the bath tub, then we can take a nice warn bath and i will make you some dinner. ' cal insisted  
'well that does sound great but i am not leaving this bed today. i am too lazy for that.' mikey said with his arms and legs still in the air. it was ridiculous.   
'too bad then.' cal smirked to himself making his way to the bathroom again. while cal was preparing the bath for them mikey slowly put his legs and arms down.  maybe everything didn't really hurt and he was just lazy. the thing is that he wanted to spend a day full of cuddles and sweet kisses with his boyfriend but cal is just too hyperactive to stay in bed all day.  of course every night he would cuddle the shit out of mikey and that is what mikey loved the most but he should get some rest too mikey thought. cal was always doing something. he always had to make everyone happy. mikey could stay in the bed all day playing call of duty and then he would cuddle all night with cal and he would be the happiest man alive. there was nothing wrong with that. it was how their relationship worked during their free time. sometimes cal joined him and they spent all day playing videogames. it was just so perfect. mikey was so happy that his bestfriend was also his boyfriend. many people had  told them that they were young and that they would have a lot of new boyfriends in the future but mikey didn't want that. and he was sure that cal didn't want it either. they love each other too much to think about being with someone else. it was crazy to say it but they wanted to be together forever...to get married, raise their children, grow old together. mikey could see that all happening. and he was ready to talk about it with cal because cal was mikey's future and mikey was his. but now mikey didn't know what was going on in cal's mind and he was kinda scared.  
‘you looked like a kitten a few seconds ago. now you are a starfish.' cal said as he walked to the bedroom again. he made his way to the bed and he slowly started putting the clothes off of his lover's body. after undresing him , cal took him in his arms and slowly made his way back to the bathroom.  
'what do you think you are doing cal? i told you that i don't want to leave the bed today.' mikey whined.   
'we are going to take a bath kitten. it will help you.' cal said.  
'no. i want to stay in bed. take me back to our bed cal or i will break up with you.'  
'would you really break up with me just because i want to take a romantic bath with you?' cal laughed.  
'yeah. because you suck.'  
'a dick. but you can do it later babe . i don't really feel for a bath sex today.' cal teased.  
' that is it. i am breaking up with you.' mikey folded his arms .  
' what is wrong babe? you usually sass me off when i am teasing you. are you really that hurt kitty?' cal asked with a worried voice. he slowly sat mikey in the bathtub leaving  enough space for him to sit behind mikey later. then he made his way to his phone so he could played their playlist, their special playlist. it was a really important part of their relationship.  
'i am sorry cal. i feel really moody these past weeks. and i am kinda hungry.' mikey said as calum carefuly sit behind him.   
' is everything okay? you know that you can talk to me about everything right? and i said that i would make you food after our bath.'   
' yeah.. i mean .. nevermind.' mikey said nervously. there was nothing really wrong. he knew that he could talk with cal about evrything. sure. but he wasn't really sure about this. this was serious and he didn't know what to expect from cal.   
'no mikey. if there is something you want to say then tell me.'   
' it is fine baby. we can talk about it later okay?' mikey decided and leaned his back to calum.  
'okay.' cal said as he kissed mikey's hair. now everything was perfect for the boys. just two of them, nice bath and their plalist. it was really relaxing.   
after finishing their bath cal made michael his dinner and now they were cuddling in front of a fireplace with hot chocolate while listening to their plalist  again.  
'wait. we didn't choose this song to our playlist together.' mikey pulled away from cal's hug as he turned around face to face with him.  
'yeah... i kinda added some songs to our playlist just by myself.' cal said.  
'why would you do that? you know .. it is called our playlist because we choose its songs together. you can't just put your songs there.'   
'chill out kitten. i just added the songs i know that you would like.' cal tried to calm michael.  
' well. you should be really pleased that i like this one. but i am telling you now. one bad song and i am breaking up with you.'   
'aaargh are we really doing this again?' cal threw his head backwards in frustration. if they weren't  arguing mikey would kiss him on his neck. it was like his neck is demanding him to kiss it,to mark his love. but there was some shit going on so he couldn't do it.   
' yes. and then i will date Ash. Mashton is cool.'   
' wtf kitten? Nearly everybody loves Brashton. you can't ruin it. and i am sure you know that Malum rules. everybody loves malum.' cal had his point.  
' tru. poor luke though. but yeah i love malum. i am the biggest malum shipper ever.' mikey smiled.  
' i love malum too babe. i think the two really rule together.' cal smiled at mikey.   
'three.' mikey smiled wider.   
'what?' cal furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. -ughm now or never mikey- mikey thought  
'three, baby. i am pregnant.' he said as he waited for cal's reaction.  
' what? mikey? are you serious! oh my holy fucking balls. please don't even dare to tell me that you are joking. oh my god really? how long do you know it?' cal's face was full with emotions.   
'for two weeks. and i am pregnant for six weeks now.' mikey smiled. he was so happy  he couldn't even tell.  
'oh my god then why were you snowboarding? you could hurt yourself or the baby!? shit mikey why? we could just stay here watching movies and cuddling? if i had known i wouldn't took you out.' cal started panicking.  
'it is okey baby. the doctod said that i could go snowboarding . and i was really careful. i am pretty free till the third month.' mikey laughed.  
'you had already seen the doctor? i should be there with you! you should had told me....'   
'babe it is okay. you will come with me to the every single doctor visit now.. if you want to..' mikey smiled  
'if i want to? are you serious! of course i want to! we are going to be parents kitten! i still can't believe it! oh my god. i love you so much.' cal started kissing mikey all over his face and mikey was just laughing. he was so happy. he had an amazing boyfriend and he was caring their child. it couldn't be more perfect.   
' can i see it?' cal asked. mikey just nodded and slowly pulled up the hem of his sweater. you could see a little bump.  
'i can't believe i hadn't realized it before.' cal said while he was admiring the beauty of his love. he started kissing the bump and mikey started laughing again. it tickled.   
'hey pretty baby. it is your dad here. i hope you are fine there. daddy looks really pretty with you.' cal started talking to the baby. his mouth were touching mikeys skin and it was tickling. mikey felt buterflies in his stomach as he was watching the love of his life talking to the nearly nonexistant bump.   
'so i am the daddy?' mikey asked.  
'yes you are.' cal nodded.  
' but you are the one with the daddy kink here.' mikey smirked  
'but dad sounds more macko-macho. you are the cute daddy and i am the tough dad.' cal decided.  
'what i want to be the tough one.' mikey tried.  
'no way kitten.' cal laughed.  
' okey daddy.' mikey smirked again as he push himself up a little so cal's lips rubbed over his covered dick.  
'don't' cal warned as he looked at michael with a lusful eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i found this stuff in my phone notes... i wrote it 2 years ago, i was drunk. but maybe if u like it i could add a second chapter with some real smut. let me know!


End file.
